


Insomnia (The Way You Look Tonight)

by sal_si_puedes



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Flufflet, Insomnia, M/M, Marvey Fic Challenges, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/pseuds/sal_si_puedes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike can't sleep. Or can he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia (The Way You Look Tonight)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [naias](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=naias).



> Written for [Marvey Fic Challenges](marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com) challenge #4: [may I have this dance](http://marveyficchallenges.tumblr.com/post/96900526381/challenge-4-may-i-have-this-dance). (Yes, this is my second take on that prompt. *g*)
> 
> This is for naias, because she's the best (and she loves fluff).
> 
> I'm [sal-si-puedes](sal-si-puedes.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

It's in the middle of the night or, technically, in the early hours of the morning when Mike finds out that Harvey has a beautiful singing voice. It's the hour of night when the sky is still completely dark but you can already guess that there will be a slim sliver of dark blue on the horizon in only a couple of minutes.

Mike is tired, he's so tired that he feels sick to his stomach, so bone-tired that the skin underneath his eyes doesn't only feel like paper but looks like paper as well. Dark paper, carbon paper, old wrinkled newspapers. Last Decade's New York Times.

The case he's been working on for the last couple of weeks is taking its toll on him. An endless number of pages after pages keeps constantly flashing before his inner eye, pages out of order, alternating with charts and columns of numbers and diagrams and more and more pages, filled with dense writing, paragraphs, summaries, bullet point lists, graphs and – wait! Was that a dry cleaning receipt? No, that doesn't belong in the case's files, Mike is sure of that, and the fact that it has managed to make it into those endless stacks of information pertaining to the case anyway has him worried. He must be more exhausted than he'd thought.

He takes a step closer to the wall of windows and folds his arms in front of his chest. He's dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Harvey's old Harvard t-shirts and he's freezing but he feels as if he can't move another inch, so getting a blanket or a bath robe is not an option. He shivers and runs his palm over his eyes and then his mouth. He's surprised to taste salt and, frowning, he touches the tips of his fingers to his cheek.

He does move, though, when he hears the sliding door to the bedroom open in his back. He turns and catches a glimpse of Harvey in his pajama bottoms, pulling a worn-out plain white t-shirt over his head. He's barefoot, just like Mike, and Mike can hear his soft footsteps on the hardwood floor slowly approaching even after he's turned around to face the windows again.

Mike sighs when Harvey's arms wrap around him from behind and Harvey's nose finds its way into the soft hair at the nape of his neck.

"Can't sleep?" Harvey murmurs into Mike's hair and Mike shakes his head, sniffling.

"I can't shut it off," he whispers and tenses in Harvey's embrace. "It keeps running and running _all the time_ and I can't shut it off."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Harvey asks and runs his fingertips over Mike's folded arms lightly. 

"You need to sleep," Mike answers and closes his eyes. "You must be tired."

"I am," Harvey admits and kisses Mike's hair. "But you haven't slept in three days."

"Shit," Mike mutters and wipes his face with the back of his hand. "I'm so tired I could puke."

"Come here," Harvey says calmly and turns Mike around in his arms. He crooks his finger and nudges Mike's head up by his chin before lowering his face and placing a gentle kiss onto Mike's lips. He just lingers there for a while, just keeping the light pressure of lips against lips. He then carefully caresses Mike's lips with the tip of his tongue until they open and Mike tentatively kisses him back.

"Hmmm," Harvey hums and runs his hands up and down Mike's back. "You taste tired, too."

"I know," Mike murmurs and rests his head against Harvey's shoulder. "I just wish I could—What if I can't finish on time, Harvey? What if we lose? What if I forget something? What if I overlook—"

"Shhh," Harvey soothes and kisses the crown of Mike's head. He begins to sway ever so slightly, humming into Mike's hair.

Mike sighs and relaxes a little into Harvey's embrace. 

Intensifying his movements the tiniest bit, Harvey begins to shift his weight from one foot to the other and back again until they're swinging together as if in a very slow dance.

"What are you doing?" Mike mumbles into Harvey's t-shirt and Harvey can feel the moisture of Mike's silent tears through the thin cloth.

"Dancing with you," Harvey answers calmly and his humming turns into a distant melody. 

"My back hurts," Mike whispers and snuggles closer against Harvey's chest.

"I know." Harvey continues to run his hands over Mike's back. "I'm sorry." He places another kiss onto the top of Mike's head and smiles. "Will you dance with me anyway? May I have this dance?"

"Hmmm." A sound somewhere between a groan, a sigh and a resigned affirmation resonates from Mike's throat and his arms wrap around Harvey's waist loosely. 

Harvey continues humming and leading them in this barely visible slow dance. He feels Mike's breathing against his chest and the quiet sniffles nearly break his heart. He takes a deep breath, inhaling Mike's scent and trying to coax Mike into relaxing further. He brings one hand to Mike's face and strokes his hot and sticky cheek softly.

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low,_  
 _When the world is cold,_  
 _I will feel a glow just thinking of you_  
 _And the way you look tonight."_

He can feel how a smile forms on Mike's face right underneath his fingertips and he can feel his own lips curling into an answering smile of their own.

"Frank Sinatra?" Mike whispers and covers Harvey's hand with his. "Really?"

Harvey chuckles and pulls Mike even closer. "You inspire me…"

Mike brings Harvey's hand to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. "Thank you."

_"Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
 _And your cheeks so soft,_  
 _There is nothing for me but to love you,_  
 _And the way you look tonight."_

They dance like that for a little while longer, Harvey just humming now, slowing their movements down bit by bit until they're barely even swaying anymore. 

"Mike?" Harvey whispers softly a couple of moments later, after they've stopped moving altogether.

"Hmmm?" 

"Will you come to bed with me now? Let me hold you till you fall asleep?"

"Hmmm," Mike sighs and snuggles against Harvey's chest. "Wha'f I can'n sleep a'all?"

Harvey chuckles and kisses the crown of Mike's head once more. "Then I'll hold you till morning."

"'Kay," Mike concedes drowsily, nodding faintly against Harvey's warm body. 

The smile on Harvey's face broadens when Mike yawns extensively. He bows down a little and scoops Mike up into his arms, nuzzling Mike's throat that gets exposed when his head lolls slightly to the side.

"Come on, then, rookie," he whispers. "Let's get you back to bed."

~fin~


End file.
